Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning
Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. They are the parents of Nicholas Alamain. 'History' Lawrence hired Lisanne Gardner as a corporate attorney for Alamain Industries, and had a fling with her, even though he was in love with Carly, who had since been revealed to be Katarina Von Leushner. Lisanne finds out Carly was pregnant, and Carly tells Lawrence she was pregnant, but it was another man's child; however, Carly later admits it was Lawrence's, but the child died. Vivian brings her adopted son, Nikki, to Salem, and Lisanne discovers that Nikki is Lawrence and Carly's son that was stolen by Vivian. Nikki sees Lisanne and Vivian arguing, and Vivian collapses. He pushes Lisanne away from Vivian, and she dies when she hits her head on a storm cat. Lawrence helps cover up the accident, but eventually learns Nikki is his and Carly's son. Lawrence berates Vivian, and she suffers from a heart attack. Lawrence informs Carly that Nikki is their son, and they agree to protect Nikki. Vivian takes off with Nikki, when he and Carly start to bond, but she is captured by Bo. Lawrence plots to break up Carly and Bo again, and hires Bo's former partner, Taylor McCall, to help him frame Bo for beating up a drug dealer. Lawrence's plan fails when Taylor eventually gives Bo the tape to clear him. In 1993, Lawrence is devastated when he learns Carly died, but then learns that Carly isn't really dead and was buried alive by. Vivian. Lawrence rescues Carly, and she decides to leave town with him and Nikki. In October 2009, Carly and Lawrence are heard fighting with Carly saying she didn't realize she had married such a monster, and Lawrence responding that he married such a bitch. Carly slapped Lawrence and they struggled until Carly stabbed Lawrence when a letter opening. A shocked Lawrence glances at Carly, who seems to have no remorse. Carly pulls the letter opening from Lawrence's chest, and he falls to the ground, declaring that Carly will never find, before dying from his wounds. Carly wiped her finger prints off of the letter opening on Lawrence's jacket, and then fled the country. While travelling to Salem, Carly thought back to the events that led her to stabbing Lawrence, and she started to have hallucinations of him likely due to some sort of guilt she felt for killing him. It was revealed in flashbacks that Carly had had an affair, and Lawrence was threatening to harm Carly's daughter. Carly admitted to Bo that she killed Lawrence because he threatened her daughter. She told Bo that Lawrence had gotten an illness, and when he recovered, he wasn't the same man. From January to February 2010, Lawrence appeared to Vivian, urging him to kill Carly's daughter, who turned out to Melanie Jonas. It turns out that Melanie was the daughter of Carly and Daniel Jonas. Lawrence had forced Carly to give up her daughter to his friend, Trent Robbins. Lawrence disappeared after Vivian told him she won't kill Melanie, but he appeared to taunt and laugh at Carly, as a manifestation of Carly's grief when she learned Trent had been a terrible father to Melanie. Lawrence appeared to Vivian in a dream when she was locked on a sarcophagus by Brady Black. He made his final ghostly appearance to Carly after Vivian got her addicted to drugs as part of her revenge. Carly ultimately got clean with the help of Nicholas and Melanie, and Vivian moved on with her life, so the specter of Lawrence disappeared from Carly's life forever. Category:Couples